What if?
by Sparklegirl123
Summary: This is different 'What if' stories, please don't kill me for it!
1. Chapter 1

"Annabeth!"

Percy whipped his head around, looking for her after the battle. Last he had seen her, she was battling a hell-hound.

He kept calling her name franticly, trying to find her. His eye caught a glimpse of golden hair, glinting in the sun, and his heart stopped. He ran over to it, and froze, filled with dread.

She lay on the ground, blood glistening on her torso. Her chest moved slowly up and raggedly up and down, her breaths painfully hoarse. Percy ran to her side, and her eyes fluttered open.

"H-hey, seaweed brain" she whispered, a faint smile on her lips.

Percy choked down a sob, and tears ran down his cheeks. "Hang on, ok? Just hang on till they get here" he whispered, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

She shook her head, and said "I can't, i-its coming closer, the light..." She exhaled, and her body went limp.

Percy stared at her, stunned. Then he yelled "NO!" Bending over her body, the tears ran down his face and he yelled, his voice filled with anger and hate. Sobbing, he picked up her broken body, and held it, rocking back and forth.

His shoulders shook, and he yelled again, shouting "No! NO!" His yells slowed down, till he was silent, holding her. He stood up, tears rolling down his cheeks like sparkling gems.

Anger glittered in his eyes. "I swear" he growled "I'll kill every last monster, no matter how any times they come back, I will kill them. You hear me!? EVERY LAST ONE!" He yells, pacing back and forth.

"Every. Single. One."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason fought the monsters, stabbing here and there. He whirled around, slashing them into dust, and he often caught sight of Piper, using her charm speak to make the monsters fight each other, or Leo, burning them, setting hell-hounds on fire, and giants. Bodies littered the ground, not yet dead monsters, other demi-gods, and the occasional pegasus and horse. He got angrier, and angrier, seeing his friends on the ground. He yelled, and charged a giant, chopping him into dust. He went on automatic monster slayer mode, slash, duck, roll, cut. I lose track of time, till the battle is over.

Looking around, I see other demi-gods scanning the scene, looking for friends. I see Piper, and run for her. I hug her, holding her close. "Have you seen Leo?" She asks me, looking worried. "No one has yet!" I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I start out. "Lets go look for him" I say, and she follows behind me.

I don't see him till I'm almost on top of him, and he groans "Please don't step on me." I jump back, startled, then I push off the Dracaenae thats squishing him. He coughs, and it sounds awful, rattling and hoarse. I bend down, and pull some Nectar out of my pocket, but he shakes his head. "Its too late, I know that much" he whispers. Piper kneels beside me, tears gathering in her eyes. "Leo, please" she whispers "Try it, it might work!" "No, its too late" he coughs again, and tears run down Pipers face. He turns his head to look at me, and asks "When you and Piper grow up, tell your kids about the fantastic stories of Leo the Brave?" Even when he's dying , Leo cracks jokes. I nod, smiling faintly, and he turns his head back, and breathes in one last time, then he is still. Piper starts crying, and I wrap my arms around her, holding her.

A tear slides down my cheek, and I let it. He's gone. No more wisecracks, no more hearing him tease me and Piper, no more midnight escapades playing pranks on the Aphrodite kids. I stare out into the distance, and another tear falls, and another, and I lean my head on Piper's shoulder, and we sit there.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, I creep through the misty forest, jumping at every slight sound.

I hear a bush shaking to my right, and I slowly walk towards it, my sword drawn, but its only a bird. I relax, maybe if there is other animals in here it might be remotely safe. "Hello?" I call out, walking towards a clearing.

"Are you here? I brought what you wanted."

I feel a hand on my back, and I jump, and turn around, and growl "Don't touch me. I don't like being touched."

"Fine, my little hero" a gravely voice says. "Place the package down in the hole." I advance slowly, and place it in the hole.

The voice laughs, and I ask "What do you need this for?" The laughter stops, and I feel the, the whatever it is get angry.

"That is none of your concern, boy" a voice hisses, and I feel sharp stabs all over my body, like ice spikes.

I swing my sword blindly, trying to hit them, but they just keep coming, wearing me down till I stumble backwards, falling into a small trench. I hear sounds, like tons of little snakes slithering towards me, and I try and get up, but it feels like I am I couple tons heavier, and I can't get up.

The mist parts, and I see a beautiful woman, dressed as if in fabric made of silver, with completely black eyes. I struggle to get up, and my breath gets shorter, I am choking, as if the thousands of misty snakes are struggling to climb down my throat.

Black spots appear before my eyes, from lack of oxygen, and I gasp for breath, but there is none, just the mist, choking me, and before I black out, the woman says "I am going to use this, and your blood, to destroy your precious camp."

I grope out towards her, but its too late, and my life fads into darkness.


End file.
